Follow Me
by Taken-IT-Easy
Summary: Harry back in his sixth year of hogwarts. This year he deals with this crazy thing called love. with the help of two americans he can cope. Read and Review please!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone i just got bord and i started to type what ever came to my head and it came out to be this so see if you like i and i might continue. Read and Review please...oh and i don't own harry potter or any of the charters

"HARRY POTTER WAKE UP NOW!" Uncle Vernon's voice came down the hall of number 4 Private Drive. Harry rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He placed his glasses on and walked down the steps. Uncle Vernon was standing in the middle of the living room with three other people.

"Hello Harry…You ready?" said one of the people. He was no older than Harry and had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yeah and can you hurry we have to go quick…we're already behind running late." This one came from a young girl with black hair and deep brown eyes. She had very tan skin and a nice smile. She was the same age as the other boy and stood next to him.

The last person Harry knew already. He was Madeye Moody. "Get your stuff." He said gruffly. Harry looked at them and was about to ask but Moody gave him a quick stare. "Now." Mood said again.

Harry marched down stairs again and back into the living room this time with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Harry got to the bottom and the boy grabbed the trunk while the girl grabbed Hedwig.

"Wow…lovely owl." She said and walked out the front door.

"Moody, who are they?" Harry asked.

"Orphans that we taken in to the Order, seems like they are pretty good at magic. They helped us with some of our cases over the summer. There parents were killed by Voldemort himself. The girls name is Nadia. We founder her in Spain. She was visiting there from America and then Death Eaters attacked her family while she was back at the hotel. I never saw anything like it. So I…adopted her. Then there's Tyrone. Call him Ty if you value your life trust me. Well he was found in southern Ireland. He was fighting off Death Eaters over his Mother's body. He didn't have a father and his mom died so Lupin took him in too. He is American too. Which is weird that two different American families were attacked at two different areas is highly unlikely. We think that Voldemort is starting to attack the Americans too." Moody finished. Harry was astounded at what he just heard.

"So are we leaving anytime soon?" Ty said as they were outside.

"Yeah I'm kind of hungry." Nadia said. Moody limped out side and shook his head.

"Your always hungry. You ate this morning." He said as he pulled out an old flowering pot and held it out.

"Yeah but that was an hour ago." She said with a smile and touched the pot. Harry followed and so did Ty and they were drug to the Order's Headquarters. Harry walked t7hrew and was flanked by Nadia and Ty as Moody came in last.

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Nadia and Ty followed him in there.

"So…" Ty said trying to break the tension after about four hours. "You want to play some cards."

Harry looked at him and smiled. "Sure."

"You do know once were in school we might get separated." Nadia said to Ty looking at him out of the corner of her eye with a smile.

"Well that's a plus." Ty said and Nadia hit him hard in the arm. "What was that for?" Ty asked looking at here with a smile.

"Tyrone!" Nadia said with a strict tone. "If we are by any chance separated and I see another girl following you around. You know what I will do." She said with a mean look.

"You'll do what?" Ty said winking at Harry. Harry started to laugh and looked back up to see Nadia look down and smile.

"I hate it when you win…" she said and hit him again.

"You going to bed?" Ty asked as she got up and stretched.

"Yeah, night boys. Night Tyrone." Nadia whispered and leaned down and smacked his head and left.

"I hate that name you know that." Ty said as she giggled her way up stairs.

"So what are the different houses?" Ty asked looking up form his cards.

"Well, theirs Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin are the houses I'm in Gryffindor." Harry said. He went into explaining everything about the school and soon it was the wee hours of the morning.

"Well we should get to bed." Harry said and he went up stairs followed by Ty. Ty went into the room on the left and Harry saw Nadia asleep. Ty came back out after checking on her and went into the same room that Harry and Ron shared last year. They both fell asleep moments after they hit the pillows.

Harry got up early the next morning and passed Ty's empty bed and walked down into the kitchen. Dumbledore was standing there with some of the order members and Ty and Nadia were there too. Dumbledore smiled at Harry as he walked in and motioned the meeting to end. Harry sat down at the table and poured him some coffee and started to butter some toast.

"Harry you do know that the Ron and his family are coming over don't you?" Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry's P.J.'s. Harry got the hint and ran up stairs and changed into something more decent. By the time he returned to the kitchen Ron was here and so was the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Hey Harry…how was your summer." Ron asked as Harry came into the room.

"Fine." Harry said bluntly as he was dragged into a big hug by Hermione.

"Hi Harry, nice to see." She said as she finally released him.

"Nice to see you too." Harry replied. He looked around and saw Neville, Ginny, Luna, the twins, Bill, Charley, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He smiled at them all and sat down next to Hermione and Ron.

"Who are those two in the corner?" Hermione asked looking at Ty and Nadia. They were in the corner of the room watching the small party go on.

"There new…well let me tell there story." Harry said and explained to Hermione and Ron. Hermione shock her head and looked at them again.

"That's so sad." She said and looked at Ron who nodded in agreement. At that moment the twins started to play some music.

"Care to dance Ron?" Hermione asked as the song started to pick up tempo and sounded pretty good.

"Sure Ron said and he and Hermione started to swing dance in the middle of the room. Harry smiled at them, he never knew that they could dance like that. Luna came up and sat next to him.

"Hello." She said with her dreamy voice and stared at him with her big blue eyes.

"Hi Luna, how are you?" Harry asked. She was really good looking right now. Harry thought as he looked at her. _Ask her to dance._ He told himself. And Harry looked back at her.

"Luna you want to dance." He asked a little sheepishly but still strong.

"Took you long enough." She said exasperated and grabbed his hand and led him to the middle of the room. Soon everyone was dancing except Nadia and Ty. Harry stopped dancing to an up beat song called, 'Oye Oye' and he walked over to them. Before he could reach them Ginny walked up to Ty.

"Hey, lets dance." She said and winked at him. Harry looked at Nadia as she stared at Ginny with pure hate. Ty was about to go with her when Nadia hit him hard on the arm and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the makeshift dance floor. Ginny looked at Nadia with a brow raised.

"What's here problem?" She said as she came over to Luna and Harry.

"I think she likes him." Luna said looking at Ty and Nadia dancing. Ginny looked back at Harry and Luna and smiled.

"But it was just one dance…Americans are weird." She said and walked over to Neville who was drinking some punch and spilt it on himself as she approached him.

They danced for a wile till they ran out of songs. Neville was asleep on the couch for the final slow song so Ginny had to find some one else. She saw Ty sitting at the table across from Nadia. Ginny walked over to them and asked him to dance. Ty accepted and Nadia glared at her as he took her hand and brought her to the middle of the room.

Ron glared at Ty. He was dancing with Hermione and she seemed to not notice him moving them closer and closer to Ty and Ginny. Harry and Luna looked at one another and smiled. She motioned her head over to Ty and Ginny and they too moved over there.

"Is there anything between you and that other girl?" Ginny asked Ty. Ty didn't respond. He looked like he was thinking.

"I don't know…I think I really like her but she doesn't like me." Ty said looking over his shoulder at Nadia who was ignoring them completely. Ginny looked at the ground and smiled.

"Well, you have to ask her. Neville took three years to muster up the courage to ask me out. He is over there. Ron doesn't know or he would go insane. We have been going steady for about three to four months now. I really like him." Ginny could have gone on but the song died and they separated. Ron was not moving. He couldn't believe that Neville was going out with Ginny behind his back for three months.

Harry and Luna smiled at one another. Luna didn't want to let go but she new she had to. She unwrapped her arms from his neck but Harry didn't move his arms from her waist. She smiled at him.

"What?" she said with a bigger grin.


	2. train ride

"Harry you can let go now." She said as Harry very slowly let go and looked down at his feet feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Bye Harry." Luna said and she went to her room to go to bed. Harry kicked himself.

"You ok?" Nadia asked. She was one of the last ones left.

"Yeah…were is Ty?" Harry asked.

"He went to bed." She answered as Ginny walked up stairs. Nadia stared at her like a cat to a dog.

"You don't like her very much do you?" Harry said with a smile.

"What…oh well yeah she's cool, I mean…I got to go." Nadia said and ran up the stairs. Harry followed her. She didn't see him as she looked down both halls and then quietly knocked on Ty and Harry's room. Ty answered.

"Hey. What's the matter?" Ty asked looking at Nadia with concern.

"Nothing stupid, good night." She said and turned and walked away into her room. Harry walked up to Ty and looked at him funny.

"What was that about?" Ty asked.

"Maybe she likes you." Harry said as he walked past him. Ty shock his head and sighed.

"I just don't understand women. But she is amazing isn't she?" Ty said as he closed the door. "I really like her." Ty said again as he climbed into bed.

"Ahhh…Ty has a sensitive side." Harry said as he mocked him in a girly voice. Ty threw a pillow hard at Harry's head and Harry fell over his bed and landed on the floor hard.

"Sorry. You ok?" Ty said looking over at him. Harry pulled himself off of the ground and brushed his arm.

"Yeah, you just got a lucky shot." Harry said and sat back on his bed. "So you really like her."

"Yeah, but she really doesn't like me." Ty said as he took off his shoes and got under the covers. "I saw you and that blonde girl. You like her?" Ty asked with a smile.

Harry thought about it. _You do just admit it_. The voice in his head said and Harry knew there was no hiding it.

"Yeah…I…really like her." Harry said and felt better about it now that he had it out in the open. Ty nodded and laid down on his bed. Harry leaned back and fell asleep with dreams of the dance.

"LET'S GET A MOVE ON…WE HAVE TEN MINUTES TO GET TO THE PLATFORM!" Moody screamed as they walked down kings cross. They finally got there with five minutes to spare.

"No remember that if anyone picks on you, you just tell them that your Moody's daughter. That will keep them quiet." Moody said to Nadia as she rolled her eyes and hugged her dad and got on the train.

"Now Ty you must study and not get into too much trouble but if you hang with Harry I might as well just except the fact that you might get expelled the first day." Lupin said with a smile.

"Bye, I'll write." Ty said and hugged his new dad and ran on the train.

"Now Harry dear you must be careful." Mrs. Weasley said as she gave him a bag of homemade goodies and snacks. Harry hugged her and got onto the train followed by Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Well we have to go to the Prefects compartment so we will see you soon." Hermione said and left Harry and Ginny to find a seat. They found the compartment with Ty, Nadia, Neville, and Luna.

"Hello guys." Harry said as he climbed into the compartment. He placed his trunk over head and sat down next to Ty and Luna. Ty was across from Nadia and Neville. Ginny took her seat by Neville and gave him a quick kiss. Nadia rolled her eyes and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She was really beautiful as the sun kissed her dark hair. Just then the door slid open.

"Hello scar head…Well I don't believe we've meant. I'm Draco Malfoy and I have to say your are one of the most Beautiful person I have ever meant." Draco said as he extend his hand. Just then Ty stood up and grabbed it and shock it.

"Well nice to meet you Draco but your really not my type." Ty said with a smile and caused Draco to rip his hand away form Ty and walk out of the compartment starring at him with a bewildered face.

"Well he must have had a change of mind." Ty said and turned around as Nadia flew into his arms laughing. Everyone started to laugh as Ty sat back down from the big hug and smiled. Harry was in tears when Hermione and Ron walked in.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked looking around at them. Harry smiled at them and shock his head.

"You had to be there." He said with a smile. The train ride was quite eventful one. Ty and Ron turned out to be a good match at exploding snaps but Ron was still the king at chess. They started to slow down. Harry looked out the window. They were now where near the castle yet.

"What's going on?" Hermione said as Ty and Nadia got up and pulled out there wands.

"You guys stay here." Ty said and left the compartment followed by Nadia.

"Where are they going? We should go too." Ron said getting up.

"Ron they know what there doing you don't…just sit and don't worry about it." Hermione said just as many members ran into their compartment.

"DEATH EATER!" Denis screamed as he ran in there.

"Harry what do we do?" Dean asked.

"Ok we need to first settle down." Harry said getting up and looking out the door of the compartment. Just then the lights went out. Harry couldn't see anything. He closed the door.

"We set up a defense here. Now first thing we need half of you to guard this door. The other half is back up and watching the window." Harry said as he closed the window just as it started to pour rain.

"Just like the one day the dementors were here." Ron said as he looked around. Luna looked from the window to Harry. Harry gave her a reassuring smile and looked back at the group.

"I have to find Ty and Nadia. I will be back…if you here three knocks then two after a second rest it's us." Harry said walking to the door.

"Were coming too." Hermione said as she stood up.

"No…you need to keep this as a command post…if this falls then the Death Eaters have won. You will not leave this Compartment." Harry said to the ten kids in the room. They all shock there heads and Harry turned to exit.

Harry looked left and saw a flash of lighting and it revealed nothing. He turned right and started to walk. He heard commotion ahead. He started to run down the hallway and busted threw one of the joining doors between two cars on a train and went into the next one. There was light and Harry saw shadows. He ran up to the door and peaked threw the window. He saw Nadia on the floor stunned and Ty fighting off three Death Eaters at the same time. Hit one of them in the face with his fist and shot the other with his wand. Harry ran threw the door and shot the last one before he could get off a curse. Ty turned and faced Harry.

"Check Nadia…I tried to block it but I wasn't quick enough." Ty said with a concern look on his face. Harry placed a finger on Nadia's neck as Ty walked around the room checking the Death Eaters to make sure there out. The one Ty hit in the face was on the floor and groaning in pain clutching his jaw. Ty walked by and shot him with a spell and walked up to Harry.

"Is she alright?" Ty asked.

"Yeah she will come threw soon. Lets get back to the compartment. We've got a…lets say blockade there." Harry said as he stood up. Ty picked up Nadia in his arms. She moaned a bit and fell back still not completely threw. They walked down the hall. Thunder shock the train and there only light was the frequent flashes of lighting. Harry finally made it to the compartment and knocked three times then waited a second and knock twice. The door slid open and they walked in.

"You made it. We got attacked twice but we manage to fight them back. They ran off in the other direction. Dean got hit but he should be ok. We used Hedwig to fly a letter to Dumbledore. She was the only bird up to the chore…anyway if she gets back you have to give her two bags of treats. That was the bargain." Hermione said in a hurry as Ty laid Nadia on the seat. Harry looked at here with a raised brow.

"You let my owl out in this storm…good luck to her." Harry said looking out the window. He looked back at the group. It looked like they doubled.

"Yeah, there was more people being chased and we couldn't just let them go so we took them in." Hermione said at the sight of there face. Harry looked around and saw Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's there helping some injured people.

"Who are you?" Harry asked a Slytherin boy.

"I'm Mike, thanks for looking out for me…they killed my parents this year. My mom didn't want to join them so they killed her and I got away. I guess they found me huh." He said.

"Don't worry we'll protect you." Harry said and patted him on the back.

Harry turned and saw Ty kneeling in front of Nadia holding her hand as she laid on the train seat. She was awake and smiling at him. Ty got up and left her there and walked over to Harry.

"She's alright. The storm looks like it's dieing down." Ty said looking out the window. The storm was dieing down but still raining a lot. Harry saw a figure moving towards him. It was Hedwig. He opened the window and let her fly in. She landed on Harry's shoulder and shock her feathers spraying everyone with water. She held out her leg and Harry took the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm on the train and it should start to move anytime now…thanks for the help with the Death Eaters._

_Dumbledore_

Is what it said and right when he finished the train gave a quick jerk and they were moving again.

"Well Dumbledore is on the train so you all can go to your compartments." Harry said as he opened the door and let them leave. Everyone left except Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Ty, and Nadia. Nadia sat next to Ty and laid against him while Ginny and Neville started talk and Ron, Hermione, and Harry started up another discussion on what just happened.

"Why would attack the train?" Ron asked.

"Well that one Slytherin said that his parents were killed for not joining so they might just be finishing the job." Harry said as Luna came in.

"Were did you go?" he asked as she sat next to him.

"I had to go to the bathroom, why?" she said looking at him.

"I just wondered." Harry said and leaned back against the seat and tried to close his eyes. He felt something warm come over him and he opened his eyes and saw Luna laying on him falling asleep in his chest. Harry smiled and fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

"Well if it isn't a room full of love birds." A voice entered Harry's very good dream. He opened his eyes to see Malfoy standing in the door way with a big smirk. Harry looked at the others. They were all cuddled up and staring at Malfoy.

"Malfoy push off." Ron said and laid his head back atop of Hermione's.

"What, sticking up for your mudblood girlfriend." Malfoy said with a smirk. Ron's ears turned bright red and it looked as if steam was to come out of them.

"And you my dear…you need to come with me." Malfoy started in on Nadia. "You don't want to be around this group anyways."

Nadia looked at him with eyes that could kill. Ty was about to get up but Nadia got up and walked over to Malfoy. She looked at him for a second then what happened next Harry only seen one other time. She hit Malfoy hard in the noise. Malfoy hit the floor with blood pouring down his robes.

"Ahh…You're going to be one of those girls. I guess I have to work for you then." Malfoy said and got up and left.

"Wow…that was almost as good as Hermione's." Harry said looking at Nadia.

"Now that was defiantly better." Hermione said with a grin. Nadia walked back to Ty and curled up under his arm.

"You two…?" Ron asked Ty and Nadia.

"No." they both said at the same time.


	3. Sorting

Well here is for the one...one...review i got (Thanks), but i need more please for me to continue.

Disclamer...I don't own any part of harry potter.

The train started to slow down and soon they arrived at the station that lead to Hogwarts. Harry and the others walked off the train.

"First Year's com wit me." Hagrid said. Ty and Nadia walked over to him.

"A lill old ar'nt yeah." He said looking at them.

"We're new." Ty said and got on one of the boats followed by Nadia. Harry and the others took the carriage. They finally got up to the castile and walked inside the cool castile. Harry walked into the great hall first and everyone else followed. He sat down with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny at the Gryffindor table as Luna said good bye to them and left for her table. All the first years walked in with the same nervous faces Harry always seen. Ty and Nadia were last in opposite lines.

"Now I will read your name and you will be separated into your houses. First thing is our new students form America." McGonagall said and picked up the hat and read the first name.

"Ty Hobbes." She said and Ty walked up and sat down. The hat was placed on his head in after about a minute or two it broke open.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said and Ty walked down to the screaming table. Nadia was next and she sat down. The hat didn't take long to sort.

"AGAIN GRYFFINDOR!" It said as Nadia got of the stool and sat next to Ty at the table.

"So we didn't get separated. Darn!" Ty said jokingly as Nadia hit him hard in the arm.

"Shove it." Nadia said with a smile. Professor McGonagall called the last name and then she walked over to Harry.

"Harry I take it you noticed we need a new captain for the Quidditch team. Your it so you need to find new seekers and I think you should get some new beaters." McGonagall said and left. Ron patted him on the back and smiled at him.

"Quidditch…You didn't tell me you had a Quidditch team." Nadia said. She looked at Ty and smiled at him.

"That means we can play right." Ty said.

"Yeah…well you have to try out, but if you make it you can. What Position do you play?" Harry asked.

"Were both chasers…is there room?" Nadia said.

"Yeah, I guess I have to do the tryouts and everything don't I." Harry said.

"Nadia…my sweet you were placed in the wrong house…no matter I can adapt." A smug voice came over there conversation.

Harry looked up and saw Malfoy standing over Nadia with both of his bodyguards around him. Harry kicked Ty in the shin. Ty looked left and saw Malfoy over Nadia.

"Excuse me but I think she already said no." Ty said turning to Malfoy. Malfoy didn't even look at him. He just continued his conversation with Nadia. Ty stood up and turned to Malfoy who was now looking at him.

"What do you want?" Malfoy said looking at him. "Did your family have a fun time in Ireland?" Malfoy asked making his gang laugh too. Ty looked at the ground tears swelling in his eyes.

"Look his crying. What a baby." Malfoy said. Ty looked back up.

"Y-you say one m-more thing." Ty said his voice shaking badly. "I w-will hurt you."

Malfoy stood back and laughed at him.

"Oh one more thing about how your mom was getting killed right in front of you and you fought so bravely but still failed to save your mom." Malfoy said just above a whisper. Ty looked like he was about to die. He went pale white and was breathing irregularly.

"I gave you a chance…" Ty said and swung his fist and connected with Malfoy's face. Nadia turned and pointed a wand at Crabb and Goyle. They stood still as Malfoy and Ty started to fight. Ty hit him in the jaw again as Malfoy pulled himself of the ground from the first shot. Malfoy spit blood on the floor and turned to Ty. Ty didn't move an inch, his fist were still clinched and there wasn't an emotion written on his face except pure hatred.

"Mr. Malfoy…Mr. Hobbes." McGonagall voice came over the hall. Ty turned and left the great hall. Malfoy was on the floor with tears of pain on his face. Nadia got up to follow Ty but Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Well you're going to get an icepack…your so sweet." He said with a bloody grin. She smacked his face hard and ran out the door. Harry got up and followed. He got out the doors to see Ty heading outside not listing to Nadia who was in the middle of the room yelling his name.

"Ty wont listen." She said as Harry came closer.

"I will go and talk to him. You go with Hermione and Ginny to the common room." Harry said and walked outside. He looked around and saw him by the lake.

"You ok." Harry asked as he stood behind him at the lake.

"Yeah…I just…I just can't believe there gone." Ty said wiping a tear from his face and standing up.

"Lets get to the common room…you can rest there." Harry said and lead the way up to the Gryffindor common room. They climbed the stair steps to the Gryffindor tower. They got to the portrait and saw McGonagall standing there looking flustered.

"Ty…how could you…on the first day…Lupin will have to be sent a letter just so you know." She said as she walked by them.

"Professor what's the password?" Harry asked because honestly he didn't know.

"_Lemon Drop._" She said and left.

"So now were like Dumbledore's office." Harry said to himself as he climbed inside with Ty following. Harry looked over by the fire and saw the group there not talking much. Hermione was in Ron's lap on the big arm chair and Ginny and Neville were leaving the couch. Nadia sat on the other arm chair staring at fire. Ty sat down on the couch and put his head back.

"You ok mate?" Ron asked looking at him with concern eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I will go to bed." Ty said and got up to leave as Nadia stood up and pushed him back down on the couch.

"Your not running away from this conversation again." She said and laid her head on his chest. Harry sat on the arm chair.

"So…how does that Malfoy git know about my parents?" Ty asked looking around.

"His father is a death eater so he knows what they all do." Harry said. Ty looked at him and nodded. Hermione and Ron got up to leave as the night grown into a close.

"Harry, you should go to bed too you need your rest." Hermione said. Harry didn't get the clue and shook his head.

"Why…it's like ten and I can't sleep." Harry said and leaned back on the arm chair. Nadia got up from Ty.

"Night, boys." She said and left to the girls common room. Harry looked at Ty.

"Well you ok?" Harry said. Ty yawned and shook his head from side to side.

"I just have to get use to it." Ty said and got up and left. Harry stared into the fire and started to fall asleep.

"Harry, you coming?" Ty asked as he climbed the steps to the to his dorm room. Harry followed and fell on his bed.

"Harry wake up your going to be late." Ron said as he dashed down the stairs. Harry turned over and saw the sun peaking threw the window. He squinted and pulled the blankets over his eyes. It was the first day of school.


	4. Welcome Dance

Harry got up and dressed. Ty was still asleep so Harry threw his pillow at him. Ty stirred and looked up at him.

"What was that for?" he asked groggily.

"Time to go." Harry said and slid on his robes. Ty got up and dressed too.

"I look like a retard in these robes." Ty said looking at himself in the mirror. Harry laughed and sighed.

"I thought you looked like a retard even without the robes." He said with a smile. Ty laughed sarcastically and walked down the stairs trying to tie his tie. Harry followed him down the stairs.

"Screw it…" Ty said as he just left his tie dangle from his neck, "I will never understand how to do this."

Nadia, Ginny, and Hermione walked down that moment. They all laughed at Ty.

"What…I didn't ever have to were a tie back in the states." He said looking flustered.

"Come here." Nadia said and started to tie his tie. "Where do we go now?" she asked carelessly as she finished Ty's tie.

"We eat breakfast…that is probably were Ron is." Hermione said as she led the way out of the common room. Everyone followed and they made there way down to the great hall. They entered just in time for the owl post. A giant Eagle Owl landed in front of Nadia and dropped off a dozen roses with a card. Nadia picked up the card and read it before crumbling it up in her hands.

"Stupid jerk." She whispered to her self as she tossed the roses aside along with the letter. Harry picked up the letter and read it to himself.

_Dearest Nadia,_

_I can give you anything you want…if you know what I mean…just come to me my dearest._

_Your True Love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"Wow…he…really likes you." Harry said looking at Nadia. She gave him a disgusted look and took out her wand and burned the roses.

"I guess some one doesn't like there gift." Malfoy said as he made himself over there. "My dear I ask you to come to the welcoming dance with me."

"The what Malfoy." Harry asked. The Welcoming Dance…what was that? Harry thought.

"The Welcoming Dance…your truly thick…it is only held when we have exchange students so they can get use to Hogwarts. Only sixth years and up can go our you must be asked by an upper class men." Malfoy said with out taking an eye off of Nadia.

"Your answer my sweet." Malfoy said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. So leave." She said with out even looking at him. Malfoy looked up at everyone.

"So who then…Potter…no he's got his eye on someone eles…Weasley…No he's got the mudblood…I got it you want Ty…the boy couldn't even protect his parents what makes you think that he can protect you." Malfoy said looking back down at Nadia. "I can protect you. I will…no matter what."

At this point Ron and Harry were holding back Ty as he tried to jump over the table to get Malfoy as Nadia turned to Malfoy.

"You think I need protection…" she said as she kicked him in the groin and walked out of the great hall. Harry and Ron dragged Ty out of the great hall. The threw him up against the wall and held him there.

"Listen…you need to cool it…now." Harry said to him. Ty didn't listen he was red and his eyes were starting to tear up.

"Now you need to just let it go." Ron said let him go. Ty stopped and stood there as the door opened again. Malfoy and his gang came into the great hall.

"Where the Angle go?" Malfoy asked as he looked at the three of them. Ty shook his shoulder out of Harry's grip and pulled out his wand.

"You can't be serious…six to one." Malfoy said looking at Ty. Harry and Ron shrugged and pulled out there wands.

"Three." Harry said as he walked up next to Ty. Malfoy sighed and pulled out his wand as did his group.

"Malfoy…tell me, how would you feel if you saw everything that you known taken away from you by a snake eyed man who laughed at you as your tried to protect it." Ty asked looking at him. Malfoy laughed at him.

"I don't have to worry about that because I picked the winning side." Malfoy said with a grin. "As for you…well too bad."

Malfoy shot a spell just as he finished that sentence. With a wave of his wand the spell was gone. Ty shot three spells of bright blue and hit Crabb, another sixth year kid, and Pansy. Malfoy looked around at there bodies there looked like they were frozen. Malfoy looked at Goyle and a fourth year kid. They both ran away leaving Malfoy alone.

"Noble trait of the Slytherin is it not." Harry said as he raised his wand. Malfoy turned to the three Gryffindors with wide eyes.

"Well…I think that I have to go…SNAPE!" Malfoy called as he ran into the great hall. Harry and Ron looked at one another.

"You guys run." Ty said as he turned to them. "You must stay in Hogwarts."

"Fine." Ron said and ran up stairs. Harry didn't go too far. He went far enough not to get caught but could still hear.

"Mr. Hobbes…according to one of my students you were about to fight him as he walked to find his girlfriend." Snape said with a sneer.

"She is not his girlfriend." Ty said as he looked back at Snape. Malfoy sniggered and shook his head.

"He is clearly jealous of me and Nadia." Malfoy said behind Snape. Snape nodded in agreement and looked back at Ty.

"You are not to go anywhere near Nadia or Malfoy. If I catch you within ten feet of either them I will have you in detention for a month. Now here is your classes for today…McGonagall said to give them to you, I guess I will get to see you tomorrow then." Snape said as he levitated the frozen bodies and turned on his heal and left as Malfoy smiled at Ty and followed him. Harry walked back down stairs.

"You ok?" Harry asked as he came to up to Ty.

"Well not really…that means I can't ask Nadia to the dance." Ty said looking at Harry.

"I have an idea." Harry said as he thought of two things, the D.A coins and the Room of Requirements.

"Where is Charms class room." Ty asked as he looked down at his classes.

"I can show him." Came a voice out of the corner. It was Nadia, she was hiding behind a statue of an troll. Harry doubled checked and saw Luna there too.

"Luan what…what are you doing here." Harry asked as the girls joined them. Luna smiled at him.

"She was distressed so I showed her where I go…and we saw what you guys did and so we waited and then we saw Snape and we heard what he said." Luna trailed off as she looked at Nadia and Ty. Ty started to walk up the stairs.

"TY GET BACK HERE!" Nadia screamed up at him. He stopped and walked back down to them.

"So about the plan what was it?" Luna asked. Harry was brought back to reality and looked down at her.

"Well it has to do with the D.A and the Room of Requirements." Harry said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun…when?" she asked.

"I guess we can do it tonight." Harry said.

"Nice…pick me up at seven then ok." Luna said and walked started to walk off towards the stairs. Harry was dumbstruck.

"So…Ty, what class do you have?" Nadia asked. It was clearly so she could start a conversation.

"Will you like to go to the dance with me?" Ty asked as he looked at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Yes." She said and threw her arms around his neck and brought him into a hug. Harry and the other two walked up to the charms class room. He saw Neville, Hermione, and Ron sitting on one side with all the other Gryffindor kids and a sea of green on the other side along with Malfoy. Harry turned to the Ty and Nadia who were walking beside one another.

"Listen, me and Ty will walk in first then you come in alright." Harry said as he started to walk in and Ty followed. Harry looked over and saw Malfoy look down at him with a smug smile. Harry and Ty sat next to Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Ty sat with Neville and then Nadia came in. she started to walk up to the Gryffindor side when Malfoy stood up.

"My dear…I'm over here." He said and waved at her. She rolled her eyes and kept walking over to Harry.

"I swear…if Ty doesn't kill him…I will." She whispered to Harry as she sat down. Harry laughed and pulled out the old coin. He put in the time and date and put it back into his pocket. In a matter of moments many of the Gryffindors grabbed there pockets and took out there coins as they exchanged and looks.

"That's a cool coin." Nadia said as she looked at Ty. "I can't wait till tonight." She said with a smile.

They studied a review of different charms during that class to refresh. Ty was helping Neville who was doing quite well. Harry and the others walked out of the class room at the end of the class. Ty and Neville walked out first. Then Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Nadia walked out next. They were stopped by Malfoy and his gang.

"My love…why do you play with my heart like this." He said as he moved closer to her.

"Get back." Nadia said and pointed a wand at Malfoy. Malfoy didn't stop. He leaned in to kiss her but she blasted him back into a wall.

"Don't you ever come near me again." She screamed and stormed down the hall way with Harry and the group on her heals. They got threw the rest including Hagrid's three headed bull fly which attacked most of the students leaving them puffy and swollen. Harry walked back up to the great hall for dinner before being bombarded with questions.

"Just tell everybody to wear something nice…it's a dance, so they might also want to find a date." Harry told Dean. Dean eyes went wide and he raced down the hallway. Harry, Ty, Ron, and Neville walked back to the Gryffindor tower to get ready.

"So what made you do this?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"Long story…but I think it is about time we started to have some fun." Harry said with a smile.

"I just need to learn how to dance." Neville said looking at himself in the mirror.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Ginny can teach you." Harry said looking at Ron. He was still not over those two.

"So where is this place?" Ty asked as he pulled on his deep blue suit.

"Nice suit…it's a room that transform into what the user needs." Harry said as he took out his dress robes.

"Thanks…when do we go?" Ty asked looking at his watch.

"Now." Harry said as he started to walk down the steps followed by Ron in red robes and Neville in deep purple.

"Wow…you look good Neville." Hermione said as the boys came down. Neville smiled at himself as he nodded.

"What about me?" Ron asked looking down at his robes.

"You always look nice." Hermione said as she and Ron left to go to the room. Harry looked down at his watch. It was five till seven.

"I got to go…follow Neville and he will get you there." Harry said and left to go to the Ravenclaw common room. He looked down at his watch and it read seven as he approached the door. But before he could even knock it opened and out popped Luna. She was wearing a nice dress made of silk.

"You look great." Harry said bringing his gaze back up to Luna's eyes. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you…you look good too. Shall we." She said and grabbed Harry's arm and they walked to the Room of Requirements. They stepped inside and the party was already starting. Harry saw everyone in the D.A dancing and having fun. He saw Neville and Ginny dancing…well at least Neville was dancing but Ginny was laughing at him as he started to do the swim. Hermione and Ron were in the middle of the room dancing very fast along with Ty and Nadia.

"Come on." Luna said and dragged him into the dance floor and started to dance. They danced passed three in the morning and they had to leave.

"One more." Dean screamed as he held Lavender in his arms. "A slow one."

Harry shrugged and the room filled with a slow song and they started to dance.

"Harry thanks for taking me." Luna said as she looked up at him. Harry smiled at her.

"It was…" he started but Luna pulled him in for a kiss. Harry was shocked at first but he returned it. They pulled away and looked at one another. Luna bit her bottom lip.

"Well?" she said.

"My pleasure." Harry finished his sentence and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Hey enough of that." Harry heard and looked over to see Ron and Hermione dancing next to them.

"Yeah your making me sick." Ginny said as she and Neville were on the other side.

"Haha…were is Ty and Nadia?" Harry asked looking around. He looked to the middle of the room and saw them not even dancing. Harry looked again and saw Nadia hands going threw Ty's blonde hair and kissing him deeply.


	5. Try Outs

Disclamer: Sorry it took so long but hey here is another chap. I don't own harry potter.

The song finally finished and everyone started to file out of the room. Ron and Hermione walked back to the tower leaving Luna, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Nadia, and Ty.

"Well we should go too…come on Neville." Ginny said and dragged Neville out of the room. He was following her sleepily. Harry turned to Luna who yawned widely. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You want me to walk you back?" Harry asked releasing her just enough to see into her eyes. She smiled at him and nodded.

"You two know your way back?" Harry asked looking at Ty and Nadia who were about passed out on the couch. They looked up at them and laughed.

"Yeah right…we don't even know where we are right now." Nadia said as she got up and stretched with a yawn. Harry turned to Luna and sighed.

"I'll be alright. Night Harry." She said and gave him a quick kiss and left the room. Ty and Nadia walked over to him. Harry smiled at them and they made there way back up to the common room.

"Well I'm off to bed good night Harry. Good night Tyrone." Nadia said once they got into the common room. She gave Ty a kiss and left to the girls dormitory.

"Well how are you guys going to do this with Snape and Malfoy watching you two?" Harry asked once they got to their room.

"I don't know…I really don't care." Ty said and climbed into bed. Harry nodded and fell asleep in a matter of moments it felt like. Then as quickly he fell asleep he woke up. The sun was rising as Harry got up from his bed. He was way too tired.

He got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone was already down there and looked like there was a great deal of commotion. Harry walked over to Hermione and Ron and sat down.

"What's going on?" Harry asked looking at the large group of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins arguing.

"They got the first match scheduled which is in three weeks…we need to get tryouts going if we are going to play this year." Ron said looking up at Harry.

"Fine…I'll go and talk to McGonagall." Harry said and got up from the table. He walked up to the teachers table towards McGonagall.

"Professor can we have the pitch for tryouts today?" Harry asked. McGonagall looked up from the Daily Prophet she was reading and looked at Harry.

"About time, yes you can have it for tonight." She said and returned to the paper. Harry walked back to the table. He stood at the end looking down the table.

"WE HAVE TRYOUTS TONIGHT SO IF YOU WANT TO TRYOUT IT'S TONIGHT AT THE PITCH…4:00." Harry yelled down the table so he could be heard. Everyone heard him, including half the other houses.

"Yes Sir." Ty yelled jokingly down the table back at Harry. Harry smiled and sat back down at his seat.

The day went by quick and Harry found himself in the middle of the Quidditch pitch surrounded by at least twenty kids. Harry looked around for Ron and found him leaning on his broom in the air over his head.

"Get down here and help me." Harry said before turning to the group.

"Fine." Ron said and landed behind Harry.

"Now…if you're here to tryouts for Chaser please step to the right and all the beaters step to the left." Harry said to the crowed which divided into the two groups. Harry looked back at Ron and smiled. He wasn't looking at the crowed his eyes were facing the stands. Hermione and Luna came to watch. Harry turned back to the group.

"First, will the Beaters please come up here first. Neville?" Harry said as Neville walked up first. He smiled at Harry and mounted his broom.

"My gran put me in lesions over the summer…I thought I should tryout." Neville said an pushed off from the ground and began to circle the pitch. Harry released one of the Bludgers. It raced off into the air. Neville spotted and dived at it. He hit it back towards Ron who had to catch the Bludgers that made there way to him. Ron caught it and nodded.

"Good, now Dean." Harry said and dean took fight. Surprisingly he wasn't as good as Neville. Actually no one was as good as Neville. After the last beater was finished Harry announced that Neville and a third year boy that's name was Mickey or Mick. Dean was disappointed and stormed off towards the castle.

"Now time for the Chasers to get into teams of three. Kate Bell quit to play for England so we have a young team this year. Now First team go and try to score as many points that you can in five minutes." Harry said and blew the whistle. The first team consisted of Colin and his brother and a second year boy. They didn't score once but did good passing. The next group was Nadia, Ty, and Ginny. They scored ten times in five minutes. There passing was superb. The others didn't perform up to that group so Harry had an easy decision.

"Well I believe that this team will win it all. We have the chemistry and the skill to win." Harry started. The ones who didn't make it left leaving Harry, Mick, Ron, Nadia, Neville, Ginny, and Ty was staring off into space. "Ron when is our first match?" Harry asked. Ron looked up and squinted as if thinking.

"The week after the first match…Ravenclaw." Ron said. Harry nodded and looked back at his team.

"There good…but we will win easily…were going to practice four days a week. Tomorrow, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Next week we will have practice Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday." Harry said looking at the stunned group. "Well for now…lets celebrate."

"That's the best thing you said all day." Ron said and walked inside. The rest of the team followed and they were meant in the great hall by Malfoy and a group of people.

"So this is the Gryffindor team. Well, it doesn't look too good for you guys…see not only do we have new brooms this year but we also have this." Malfoy said as he handed Harry dark tented glasses. Ron looked over Harry's shoulder and back up at Malfoy.

"That is cheap Malfoy…snitch finders should be banded from the game." Ron said looking frustrated. Harry looked up at Malfoy with a puzzled look.

"Snitch Finder? What dose it do?" Harry asked. Malfoy chuckled and shook his head.

"It locates the snitch on the field and shows it to you. We have this cup in the bag." Malfoy said and grabbed the goggles and walked out with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Come on." Harry said still thinking about the Snitch Finders. Once they reached the room there was sweets and butterbeer everywhere. Harry smiled to himself and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Well this is going to be…hard." Harry said. "Malfoy is going to be hard to beat. They said they got new brooms too. What could they have gotten?" Harry asked looking at Ron and Hermione. They both sighed and looked at Harry.

"Well I should get to bed…I have practice tomorrow." Ron said and got up. Hermione bit her lip and followed him up to the boy's dormitory. Harry chuckled to himself and looked around the room. Harry saw Dean in the corner sulking as he watched Neville and Ginny dancing to the music in the room. Seamus was holding a game of fifteen minutes of heaven in the empty closet. Harry guessed that Ty and Nadia was in there because they were no where to be seen. Harry sipped his butterbeer and smiled. He sat on the couch for about twenty minutes till he heard Seamus knocking on the door of the closet.

"Come on…it's been twenty minutes…this is bad for my business." Seamus said and finally Ty and Nadia came out each out of breath and grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
